Quiéreme en cuerpo y alma
by Lucinda Price
Summary: Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, a pesar del tiempo, del lugar, a pesar de las circunstancias, el hilo puede tensarse o enredarse, pero nunca podrá romperse con nada, pero aun así este hilo no puede hacerle frente a la muerte. ¿Qué pasó después de la muerte de Neji?, una historia entre la muerte y el amor de dos personas. ¡Completado!
1. Chapter 1

¡Holaaa!, espero que estén bien, yo aquí con otra historia nejiten salida como pan caliente de mi cabeza, es algo que hace tiempo he querido escribir desde la injusta muerte de neji T-T y parece que encontré la forma de hacerlo, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Masashi Kashimoto.

Sin más que decir aquí el inicio de mi historia, espero que lo disfruten es para ustedes

* * *

><p>Un rápido movimiento realizado por Neji impidió que mataran a Hinata o en su defecto a Naruto, una estaca demasiado grande como para perforar sus órganos internos, un dolor agudo lo invadió. Cumplía con su deber, no se arrepentía, así ellos podrían seguir con el suyo, proteger a Konoha.<p>

Sus ultima palabras fueron hacia Naruto diciéndole que no se lamentara por su muerte al fin y al cabo era lo que tenía que pasar sabía que estaba siendo un poco egoísta, estaba consciente de todo lo que pasaba, de la lagrimas de Hinata y de la determinación de Naruto ante la provocación de Obito, hizo un último esfuerzo y giro su vista la multitud de ninjas dos figuras corrían hacia su dirección, las reconoció de inmediato, lee y la segunda atrás de él, una cabellera castaña con un cuerpo que solo el conocía a la perfección y ojos con la mirada tan dulce como su color, solo que esta vez había desesperación en ellos, no escuchaba nada de su alrededor solo se dedico que mirarla por última vez, lee había llegado a su lado pero ella se quedo petrificada a unos cuantos metros de él sus labios se abrieron para susurrar más de un "no" mintiéndose ella misma consolándose de que aquello no podía ser cierto, después hacían la perfecta combinación mientras gritaba su nombre, eran de las palabras que a él le gustaba mucho oír con su voz, en seguida toda imagen se volvió borrosa para después no ver nada salvo oscuridad todo ruido fue olvidado por parte de él salvo el grito desgarrador de cierta castaña.

—¡NEJI! —

Una luz lo segó incluso cuando trato de abrir los ojos, se levanto poco a poco del suelo ya no le dolía nada, sentía su cuerpo ligero, miro a su alrededor, se encontraba en el mismo campo de batalla en el que lo habían herido a muerte. Se oyó un llanto.

—¡Neji! —reconoció la voz de lee.

—Lee no llores más… por favor—se dio cuenta de que Tenten estaba unos centímetros suyos sus voz se oía abatida.

Miro hacia su lado quedando perplejo, su cuerpo mismo se encontraba en el piso, lee lo sostenía en sus brazos, estaba ensangrentado.

—Lee por favor… levántate— volvió a rogar ella con el mismo tono de voz.

Sus ojos se desorbitaron, como era posible estar observando todo eso y que su cuerpo mismo estuviera muerto y tendido en el suelo. Observo sus manos con los ojos abiertos.

—Lee... por favor... no llores... lee... Todo estará bien ya veras... el se recuperara como siempre lo hace— y puso toda la atención el tono de voz de ella, de un instante a otro, se encontraba aturdido mientras la observo tenía una sonrisa de consuelo desesperado en su rostro, no aceptaba lo que estaba pasando, se estaba extralimitando.

—Tenten... —susurro Neji, ella tenía la mirada sombría pero una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Recuerdas?, la pelea para rescatar a Sasuke, él… él... salió...él se... —la voz de Tenten se quebranto por completo.

Neji no sabía lo que pasaba, le dolió verla auto-consolándose ella misma, pero no derramo lagrimas, así que decidió terminar con todo eso así que se aproximo a ella a sus espaldas.

—Tenten, estoy aquí, no tienes de que... —alzo su brazo para tocar su hombro pero su mano lo atravesó, retiro su mano rápidamente.

— ¿Qué demo... —volvió a pasar su mano sobre el hombro de ella y el mismo efecto paso, la atravesó, era un fantasma, era menos que eso su cuerpo y su alma se separaron él estaba muerto pero su alma no o al menos eso es lo que él pensó usando la razón, se paro delante de ella y agito las manos frente a su cara, era claro que no podían verlo.

Y fue cuando Tenten se movió y lo paso de largo atravesándolo por completo, él solo observo cada movimiento de ella perplejo.

—Tengo que buscar a alguien... Sakura...Sakura... —se dirigió a ella entre todos los ninjas que estaban reunidos en aquel lugar— ¡Sakura! —llego a donde ella estaba y la tomo de los hombros con desesperación.

—Viste lo que paso, Neji está herido, ¡tienes que ayudarlo! — Sakura no la vio los ojos, se limito a desviar su mirada.

—Lo siento Tenten, no hay nada que pueda hacer, el chakra de Neji desapareció

Las manos de Tenten templaron, al igual que su boca y sus pies, sus brazos cayeron como si pesaran y tenía la mirada sombría de nuevo.

—Entiendo, no sabes cómo... —se volteo hacia los ninjas reunidos— ¡alguien!, ¡alguien que sea medico! ¡Por favor!

Todos la miraban pero nadie se movió.

—¡Alguien!... así que... ¿Nadie me ayudara?... —en ese momento salieron dos figuran en el fondo, ella las observo, era Kankuro y Temari.

—Kankuro... Temari... ustedes me ayudaran ¿no es así?

—Tenten por favor detente, esto no te hará bien... —decía Temari al ver sufrir a su amiga.

—¿Detenerme?, Neji se muere y nadie me va ayudar... ¿porque nadie lo hace?... ¿porque nadie puede...

Kankuro se acerco a ella y trato de tocarle el hombro, pero se quito de un manotazo.

—¡No me toques!, Si no van ayudarme... yo haré algo, le pasare mi chakra... eso es... tratare de concentrarlo en mis manos y después se lo... —un golpe en su cuello era un movimiento inofensivo pero Gai hizo que la chica perdiera el conocimiento, la detuvo antes de que se cayera, tal y como una muñeca de trapo la agarro por la cintura.

—Lo siento Tenten, esto es demasiado peso para ti... oye—se dirigió con una mirada seria hacia Kankuro— ¿puedes cuidar de ella?

—Si— la tomo en sus brazos y la cargo.

—Llévala a los cuerpos de enfermería, necesita descansar—mencionó Gai para después voltearse y ir a donde lee estaba.

—Tenten... — susurro Neji al ver todo lo que paso, al ver todo su sufrimiento al ver el simple hecho de no aceptar su muerte, se miro sus manos incrédulo, ¿acaso nadie lo veía?, él no estaba muerto, estaba ahí, podía escucharlos a todos como si siguiera vivo, miro hacia lee que seguía llorando mientras Gai-sensei lo consolaba y su cuerpo—...eso es…

Se dirigió hacia su cuerpo, estaba seguro de que podía unirse con él y regresar a ser uno mismo con su cuerpo.

Y así lo hizo pero cuando lo toco un extraña luz lo segó olvidándolo a cerrar los ojos y cuando los abrió de nuevo ya no se encontraba en el campo de batalla sino en un paisaje tropical, había una cascada, muchas palmeras y arboles tropicales, el sonido de aves revoloteando en ellos.

—¿Qué demonios?, ¿qué está sucediendo?

—Al parecer tratar de unir tu alma con tu cuerpo muerto no es buena idea Neji... no funcionará

Una voz resonó y así llamo su atención, le resultaba tan familiar, tan cálida, tan reconfortante, entonces lo vio, a su padre, tenía las mismas facciones de como él lo recordaba, no tenia arrugas ni nada que se le pareciera, era exactamente como cuando era niño, el había intentado acordarse de su rostro tanto pudiera pero con el tiempo se volvió borroso como su memoria y había dejado de hacerlo sin embargo había una cosa que neji recordaba siempre y esa era su voz.

Abrió los ojos más que sorprendido, incrédulo ante lo que tenía enfrente así, parecía una mala jugarreta de su mente pero se dio cuenta de que no era así.

—Hola, Neji— lo saludo cálidamente.

—p..pa...dre— Hizashi sonrió de lado.

—No... No puede...ser

—Puedes creerlo Neji, estoy aquí contigo.

—¿Que es todo esto?

—No es como piensas, tu cabeza no juega contigo, estás muerto al igual que yo

Neji cayó de rodillas, con un rostro sorprendido y la respiración entrecortada, trato de tranquilizarse un poco para luego hablar.

—Esto es... ¿qué es este lugar? — mirando las palmas de su mano, para luego ver a su padre que seguía parado enfrente de él— ¿acaso… es el cielo?

—No, te equivocas Neji este lugar es un intermedio, todavía no puedes cruzar al otro lado.

— ¿Otro... lado?

—Me refiero a cruzar a lo que llamas cielo.

—Entonces... ¿a qué te refieres con intermedio...?

—Que no estás ni de un lado ni del otro, estas atorado en este lugar, piensa en ello como si fuera un mundo creado por ti, de hecho lo es, todo esto es creación tuya.

—Ah... —admiro aquel paisaje lleno de arboles que formaban una selva tropical, una gran cascada casi pintada de los colores de la tierra y minerales, se acerco al agua pasando de largo, se agacho y la tomo en sus manos, era cristalina, desaparecía entre sus dedos, esa sensación de tener agua entre sus manos se sentía tan real, se olvido por un momento de que había muerto en guerra.

—Impresionante ¿no?, lo que puedes crear inconscientemente, pero también hay cosas malas que sin darnos cuenta creamos, como eso.

Hizashi señalo hacia una cueva, estaba en oscuridad total, distorsionaba el paisaje tropical, las rocas estaban rodeadas de plantas pero tenían un color opaco, y el suelo se iba erosionando con forme llegabas a su entrada.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Al parecer es una mezcla tus miedos, sentimientos malos, recuerdos tristes, todos tenemos una cueva así en nuestro interior, pero si entras tu alma se perderá entre todo eso y podrías terminar vagando por un lugar desagradable, ese es el camino que toman las almas que están perdidas, no te preocupes no lo estarás, me enviaron a guiarte.

—¿Guiarme?, ¿tu tampoco estas del otro lado?

—Si lo estoy Neji

—Entonces ¿por qué yo no puedo pasar al otro lado?

—Al parecer no era tu momento de morir

—¿Que estas...

—Cambiaste el destino, tú no deberías de haber muerto, Naruto si, la balanza se rompió, sin embargo diste tu vida por él, así que se restauro la balanza de nuevo.

Neji no respondió, no podía creer lo que estaba contándole su padre, sin embargo trato de asimilarlo lo más rápido posible, Hizashi prosiguió.

—La razón por la que estás aquí es porque dejaste algo pendiente.

—Pendiente...

—¿Ves ese hilo rojo en tu meñique en tu mano derecha?

—Hilo... rojo—miro su mano derecha y había algo de lo que no se había percatado una cinta delgada de color rojo que estaba atado de un nudo a él, sin embargo esa cinta delgada parecía estar deshilada al final como si la hubiesen arrancado de algún lugar.

—Ese hilo te ataba a algo en el mundo físico antes de que murieras, era parte de tu futuro, de tu destino, y por lo tanto dependía de ti como tú de él, pero cuando moriste este lazo se rompió, dejándote con un pendiente y enviándote aquí, en un paso intermedio.

—¿Donde está la otra parte?, ¿quién está atado con la otra mitad?

Hizashi no respondió, miro seriamente al chico.

—¡Respóndeme padre!

—¿Por qué no lo ves tú mismo?-

—¿Ah? —en un parpadeo ya no se encontraban en aquel bosque tropical, si no en un cementerio, pero no cualquier cementerio, el lo reconocía, era el de Konoha.

—Anda echa un vistazo—le dijo su padre.

Al voltear vio a rostros conocidos, todos sus compañeros, Jounin y su familiares encontraban ahí, todos vestidos con un traje de luto al igual que cuando murió el tercer Hokage.

Los reconoció a todos, un Naruto dolido, una Hinata llorosa, y todos con una cara desolada, de pena, reconoció hasta adelante a Gai-sensei y a Lee, había alguien más, era un chica estaba de espaldas y con el pelo suelto pero no vio su rostro hasta que se acerco un poco más, era Tenten, pero algo le llamo la atención, ella no tenía los ojos llorosos como todos los demás, simplemente estaba con su rostro sombrío. Miro en la tumba, la que todos miraban y estaban en frente a ella, tenia grabado claramente:

_Neji Hyuga "Genio de Konoha"_

Un sollozó más de Hinata llamo la atención, Naruto la abrazo, y todos empezaron a retirarse, pero Tenten jamás se inmuto, seguía parada como en el principio con ella quedaron Gai- Sensei y lee el cual se acerco a ella.

—Es hora de irnos Tenten, debes descansar.

—Lee tiene razón, no ha sido algo que puedas asimilar tan fácilmente.

—Asimilar...déjeme sola... tal vez así pueda... asimilarlo—dijo seriamente, no era el tono de siempre, era lúgubre.

—Tenten basta te haces daño—habló lee tratando de tocar su hombro, pero la castaña se quito con furia.

—¡Eh dicho que me dejen sola!

—¡No yo...

—¡Lee! —Llamo el Sensei negando con la cabeza, lee lo entendió y camino pasando justo al lado de Neji, quien no soporto lo que veía y hablo.

—No te vayas... no se vayan maldición, ¡ella los necesita!—les grito, pero de nuevo nadie lo oía.

—No te escuchan Neji—apareció de nuevo Hizashi.

—Lo se... ¿qué hacemos aquí?, ¿porque me trajiste a mi propio funeral?, ¿a que estoy atado?, no lo entiendo.

—Observa con más atención, Neji.

Neji no entendía, y así fue cuando vio a Tenten, seguía sin moverse, se fijo en cada detalle, su ropa de luto, su cabello suelto sin llevar su banda de ninja, muy pocas veces la había visto con su cabello achocolatado suelto, jamás lo traía así, decía que no podía luchar con él, que le estorbaba y que no le interesaba ser la ninja atractiva de una pelea, según ella eso era de debilidad, así que por esa razón no dejaba que las personas la vieran así, por ese motivo que se hacia sus chonguitos característicos, observo sus ojos apagados, le entro un poco de tristeza al verla así, y observo sus manos delicadas, siempre quiso tomarlas y presionarlas contra las suyas, quería comprobar si de verdad eran tan suaves como se veían, planeo hacerlo antes de entrar en la guerra pero jamás se atrevió hacerlo.

Y vio algo que tenía en su mano derecha y apretaba con fuerza, era una banda ninja, no era cualquier banda, él la reconoció era su banda de un color negro a diferencia de las otras, abrió los ojos, y entonces lo vio en la mano izquierda de Tenten, su meñique llevaba atada una pequeña cinta roja deshilada, como la suya.

—...Tenten...era... — sus ojos se desorbitaron por completo, Hizashi termino su oración.

—Así es, ella era tu destino.

* * *

><p>Espero poder seguir con una continuación si es posible, todo depende de si les gusta o no, gracias por su atención y les agradecería su comentario, cualquier critica constructiva es bienvenida, regaños, faltas de ortografía, errores de dedos, cada comentario me ayudara a mejorar<p>

Yonde kurete arigatō!- _(Gracias por leer!)_


	2. Chapter 2

Bien aquí estoy de nuevo, lamento haberme tardado tanto no me odien:(, gracias por sus comentarios y lamento no responderlos a tiempo pero espero que les guste este capítulo y comenten cualquier crítica constructiva, me costó mucho hacerlo pero aquí está listo recién salido del horno porque ustedes lo pidieron y yo estoy a sus órdenes, sin embargo este fic no durará mucho solo unos dos o tres capítulos más ya que decidí no hacer tanto rollo, esta historia es un homenaje a esta pareja y de que la muerte de Neji T_T dejando sola a nuestra querida Tenten.

Sin más por el momento aquí el capítulo disfrútenlo ;) yo lo hice :D

* * *

><p>Desde la primera vez que la vio ella había sido su mejor amiga, ella había estado en sus peleas apoyándolo, incluso cuando era un cretino y la había tratado mal ella estaba ahí con el, como cuando casi muere en la misión de rescatar a Sasuke, ella se quedó velándolo toda la noche hasta que despertó y ella estaba ahí con una sonrisa y pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos asomándose, él por otra parte había llegado a recorrer emociones que no mostraba en públicamente, desde preocuparse como su amigo hasta sentir algo enojado cuando ninjas como Kankuro de Suna se le acercaban y fue poco a poco donde ella se volvió algo importante para él sin que el siquiera de diera cuenta, cuando empezó la guerra no dejaba de pensar en que ella saliera ilesa, hasta le hizo prometer a ella que se encontrarían después de esta y entonces paso aquel momento, sin pensarlo arriesgo su vida, su último pensamiento en vida fue ella y lo egoísta que había sido al dejarla sola en aquella vida.<p>

"Ella era tu destino" esas palabras resonaron como eco en sus pensamientos.

—Neji... — el susurro de Tenten se oyó en aquel silencioso crepúsculo donde la única persona que sentía la brisa del aire y la noche junto a la tormenta acercándose poco a poco y fue así cuando él reaccionó cuando ella se arrodillo en frente a su tumba, apretando la banda ninja con si mano un poco más hasta poder estar segura de que sentía otro dolor a parte de todo el que sentía en ese momento.

—Esta chica y tú compartían un lazo muy fuerte Neji, estaban destinados a estar juntos y a formar una familia.

Fue así como el frunció el ceño y evito mirarla por un momento, luego hablo.

— ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? —preguntó seriamente sin mirar a su padre.

—No puedo responder eso, lo siento.

—…—se limitó a no responder y apretó los puños pensando en una solución pero no entendía nada de lo que sucedía aunque trataba de asimilarlo lo más rápido posible.

—Tendrás descubrirlo tú mismo, la razón por la que tu alma está atada al mundo físico, sin poder cruzar al otro lado

No podía asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, la desesperación entro en el cómo en pocas ocasiones en su vida, respiro hondo para no caer en ella— ¿Cómo es que yo voy a... —fue cuando alzó la mirada para poder formular la pregunta cuando se dio cuenta de que se encontraba sólo con Tenten en aquel lugar—… padre? —Hizashi había desaparecido dejándolo solo con muchas preguntas que surgieron en su cabeza, lo supo se desespero y intentó llamarlo de nuevo pero no hubo respuesta alguna, apretó los puños— maldición…

La miro de nuevo se encontraba hincada sobre su tumba aún sin moverse, eso lo enfureció aun más no lo soporto más

— ¿Qué es lo que esperas?

Ocurrió algo que era de lo más obvio para él, no hubo respuesta, no podía oírlo, no podía verlo. Por más que pensaba no entendía lo que tenía que hacer en ese lugar, ¿cuál era su pendiente? no podía hacer nada ni siquiera que notaran su presencia, la noche los cubrió por completo junto con unas cuantas nubes que cubrían el cuerpo celestial.

—Ya es tarde... debes irte hará frío y te enfermarás—hablo casi como un susurro, como si en realidad no hubiera ocurrido nada, como si conversara normalmente con alguien, sólo que ese "alguien" no era cualquiera, sabía a la perfección lo obvio, que no podía oírlo por más que no intentara pero preferiría fingir que si lo hacía.

Silencio de nuevo, ansiaba una respuesta de su parte, un movimiento siquiera, pero ella seguía hincada en frente de su tumba y después de un rato se sentó al lado de ella viéndola en cada detalle. Sintió enojo al pasar los minutos que se le hacían horas.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —Preguntó enojado en un leve susurro— ¿acaso planeas quedarte toda la noche aquí?

No lo entendía, no podía, de todas las personas posibles en Konoha, ¿Por qué ella parecía sufrir más que nadie?, pasaron una eternidad en aquel silencio donde la brisa del aire se hacía ya presente e invitaría a unas nubes a seguir su camino, el viento que hacía que los cabellos sueltos de Tenten revolotearan una y otra vez pero ella seguía inmóvil sin importarle que era eso lo que más odiaba de traer el pelo suelto era solo "un estorbo para pelear", el viento que Neji no pudo sentir, el viento soplaba y le tiraba en cara al Hyuga que jamás sería capaz de sentirlo de nuevo ni eso ni muchas cosas más.

—Neji…—un susurro el segundo con su nombre en él que los saco de aquel silencio, una voz cortada que solo llevaba dolor, podía jurar que ella sabía que podía llamarlo que él estaba justo a su lado, era su primera palabra en unas horas—lo siento...

—No es tu culpa…—respondió casi al instante— Naruto tenía que salvar a Konoha…

—Dijiste que me verías después de la guerra, que todo estaría bien... me lo prometiste... —las últimas palabras se perdieron en un susurro indescifrable

—Lo siento Tenten... enserio lo...

— ¡Lo prometiste!—ella gritó con desesperación cuando se inclinó en la tumba dejándolo a él sin palabras y colocó su cabeza encima del pasto húmedo—eres un egoísta ¡Neji Hyuga!... me dejaste sola...

Entro una inquietud en él de querer consolarla hacerle saber que él estaba ahí con ella, trato de acariciar su cabeza pero como en ocasiones anteriores su mano la atravesó desvaneciéndose en el aire sin éxito alguno.

—No estás sola... estoy aquí— se sintió impotente, apretó los puños lo más que pudo sentirlos, se dio cuenta que el dolor de apretarlos tanto como pudiera ya no estaba, ensombreció su rostro—...yo... estoy aquí...

Las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron mojándola completamente mientras él extendió sus manos con las palmas hacia arriba con una expresión neutra en su rostro cayó en cuenta al igual que el viento cuando soplaba no podía sentirla.

— ¡Maldición! ¿Qué esperas para refugiarte? —grito enojado pero ella no se movió ni un segundo, poco a poco todo su cabello y su ropa estaban mojadas, la desesperación entro en él y esta vez no pudo controlarlo como en varias ocasiones— ¿por qué no te vas? no lo entiendo… deja de comportarte como una niña pequeña Tenten... no puedes depender de mi...no ahora… tu nunca has dependido de nadie…

De nuevo nada, estaba enojado, quería que Tenten lo escuchara, no podía hacer nada más que sentarse a ver sus acciones sin interferir, ¿cuál era el significado de todo esto?, ¿a que llegaría si no fuera a una profunda desesperación?, siempre se preocupo por ella aunque no lo demostraba, todo lo que hacía y hablaba, ponía atención a todo rasgo en ella, su forma de vestir de caminar, le enojaba si otro hombre aparte de Lee y Naruto se le acercaban, juro al iniciar la guerra cuando ya sus sentimientos habían alcanzado un límite y superado su orgullo que siempre la protegería de todo y ahora estaba ahí, muerto y atado a ella sin poder hacer nada esperando en silencio hasta que ella se libere de él.

—Te amo…—susurro la castaña, Neji se quedo viéndola de nuevo con una expresión neutra sabia él guardaba sus sentimientos hacia ella, por orgullo no se atrevió a decir nada por un miedo estúpido y constante a que ella no sintiera nada igual.

Neji se quedo ahí por horas esperando a otra reacción de ella y nada se sentía la soledad que rodeaba la rodeaba y la comía con el paso de la noche, no pensó en el tiempo y aseguraba de que ella tampoco, poco a poco la lluvia paro y ella seguía en la misma posición frente a su tumba.

Trato de tocarla como en muchas ocasiones en aquella noche, pero igual que en todas su mano se desvanecía al hacerlo pero no le importó y notó poco después que estaba dormida, la tranquilidad con la que se veía y él podía observarla no la cambiaba por nada, al dormirse él sabía que estaba en un mundo en el que ella podía ser feliz, antes de enfrentarse a una realidad que la atormentaba.

Alguien caminaba hacia donde se encontraban ellos dos, Neji pudo distinguir desde lejos la complexión de su cuerpo y la cara tatuada de Kankuro, venia por ella, así lo dedujo, se sintió aliviado por que al fin alguien venia a ayudar a la castaña, sin embargo deseaba que de todas la personas conocidas Kankuro fuera el último en la lista.

El ninja de Suna se acerco a ella y sé quedó mirándola, el Hyuga lo miró seriamente, jamás le había caído bien, sin embargo el y su hermana se habían echo muy buenos amigos de Tenten nunca le gustó verlos juntos entrenando ni mucho menos que hiciera hacer que ella riera con cualquier tontería, lo detestaba.

—Tenten... — se hincó junto a ella junto a ella y la movió un poco para tratar de despertarla—despierta tonta... — le tocó la frente y apretó los dientes en una mueca de enojo y preocupación—...maldición... tienes fiebre...

Neji apretó los puños al verlo levantarla y cargarla como en su espalda con extrema delicadeza, se sintió inútil sin embargo el sentimiento de celos lo invadió, él no podía hacerlo nunca más, estaba muerto, se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada y eso lo enojo más.

Sin decir más él se encaminó detrás del ninja de Suna, hasta llegar al departamento de la castaña donde logro distinguir a Temari quien los esperaba.

—Oh por dios —dijo a ella al ver el estado de su amiga.

— Tiene fiebre estuvo todo este tiempo en la tumba del Hyuga— respondió al ver la reacción de su hermana.

— Está enferma— Temari se sintió culpable de haberla dejado sola cuando no era la mejor opción todos la habían convencido de eso. Kankuro suspiro irritado.

—Quita esa cara te salen arrugas, la llevare a su habitación, ve con Shikamaru ha sido un día largo para todos y fastidioso para mí, yo me encargare de ella.

—Gracias hermano— respondió ella con una leve sonrisa después se retiró y Kankuro siguió su camino entrando al departamento y cerrando la puerta con un pie se dirigió a la habitación de la chica, Neji seguía observando averiguaría que era lo que lo retenía en ahí, aunque no pudiera hacer nada para poder cuidarla a ella, agradeció por un momento que el ninja de los tatuajes se encargara de eso.

Deposito en la cama acomodando las sabanas cubriéndola después fue por agua caliente y le colocó un pañuelo mojado en la frente sentándose a un lado de la cama y la arropó después se detuvo a observarla con una mirada neutra, suspiro irritado de nuevo se dio la vuelta pero se detuvo cuando sintió que algo tiro de su manga, observó de que se trataba y era la mano de la chica que aún dormida tuvo un reflejo entre la temperatura y los delirio.

—...Neji... —ella susurro aquel nombre apretando más su manga, el ojiperla sonrió de lado mirándola, mientras que Kankuro la miraba de manera seria—... Neji... no te...vayas...

De nuevo el silencio invadió la habitación, Kankuro siguió viéndola con un semblante serio, hasta que levantó una mano que se dirigió a la mejilla de ella y para ese momento ella lo había soltado del agarre y la acaricio con ternura, con el pulgar llegaba a sus labios los cuales los dibujo de contorno, después aparto dos mechones de su cara y sonrió.

—Vuelve a la realidad pronto— retiro su mano sentándose a una esquina de la cama.

Neji sintió un enojo demasiado profundo para explicarlo, ¿quién era él para tocarla?, nadie más que el tenia derecho de hacerlo, quiso apartarla de él.

—Aléjate de ella—dijo en un impulso

Kankuro abrió los ojos sorprendido, un vaso de cristal se cayó haciendo un gran ruido asustándole por completo, se levantó a recogerlo.

Neji se sorprendió de sí mismo con lo que había echo, no podía tener contacto con ellos pero caía en cuenta que si con los objetos que tenían al rededor, era lo más obvio su propio enojo lo llevo a romper aquel vaso de cristal, la observo de nuevo, ella tenía derecho a estar consiente cuando la tocaran y si pasara ella no lo permitiría tan fácilmente la conocía, surgió una necesidad de estar ahí siempre para ella para evitarlo.

—Neji... —volvió a susurrar la castaña mientras apretaba los ojos con una mueca de dolor, su respiración un poco agitada— No...no…

"Una pesadilla" pensó el chico, chico de Suna alarmado apareció de nuevo junto a ella quien de agitaba en la cama parecía estar sufriendo por la fiebre, el castaño la tomó de los hombros controlado sus bruscos movimientos.

— ¡Tenten! despierta es una pesadilla

Lentamente ella se tranquilizó y abrió los ojos observándolo, la castaña observo a su alrededor notando estar en su habitación, su mirada bajo de nuevo, Kankuro dejó de tomarla de los hombros y se aparto.

— ¿Por que... porque estas aquí? —preguntó apenas con un susurro sin mirarlo a los ojos

—Temari me pidió que te cuidara, está muy preocupada por ti y no sólo ella todos

— Déjenme en paz—había algo en su tono de voz que Neji no pudo percibir, a caso estaba ¿enojada? ¿triste? conocía cada una de sus expresiones con solo verla en los últimos años pero esta era diferente.

— Un "gracias" bastaría ¿no lo crees? — el castaño alzo la ceja y cruzo los brazos irritado.

— No veo por qué…— ella nunca era grosera pero ahora lo era sin descaro, eso irrito a Kankuro.

—¡Oye!, basta ¿quieres? pareces una niña encaprichada, tienes fiebre de 38 grados gracias a estar toda la noche en la lluvia, todos pensaron que lo mejor era dejarte sola, hasta que empezó a llover, Temari se preocupo demasiado quería ir a buscarte pero con su embarazo no podía así que me ofrecí no solo por ella sino porque también soy tu amigo y henos aquí, así que deja de comportarte así.

Ella guardo unos segundos de silencio reflexionando y después hablo con voz ronca.

—Gracias...

—¿Ves? así esta mejor, debes descansar en la mesa de noche de un lado hay pastillas para el resfriado y te traje un vaso de agua nuevo ya que el otro se cayó gracias a la gravedad o algo así—dijo rascándose la cabeza un poco—me tengo que ir, pero llama si se te ofrece algo, vendré después para ver como sigues.

Ella ya no respondió nada y solo se escucho el ruido de la puerta del apartamento cerrándose. Neji la observo, ella dirigió su mirada comprobando lo que Kankuro había dicho, en la mesa de noche se encontraban dos pastillas y un vaso de agua, las observo detenidamente para luego arroparse en su cama de nuevo, dejando en claro para el chico que no tenía la intención de tomarla la medicina.

—Debes tomarla... —silencio de nuevo cuanto anhelaba que lo escuchara, la cuidaría y la haría tomarse las medicinas a como diera lugar para que se recuperara. Entonces decidió esperar lo único que podía hacer, ella no era así, no le gustaba sentirse enferma y haría cualquier cosa por no estarlo, pero esto era diferente, su mirada era diferente, ¿por qué nadie se daba cuenta? tal vez Lee lo haría pero en este momento el Hyuga pensó que tal vez no estaba en sus cabales para darse cuenta.

La noche transcurrió, él solo miraba a Tenten quien estaba envuelta en sabanas mirando hacia el otro lado de donde él la miraba. Ella temblaba cada vez más era imposible que continuara dormida, así que él se dio la vuelta para verla tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y su cara estaba envuelta en un rojo poco común, sin embargo el notó que tenía escalofríos por la misma fiebre ya que cada vez se acurrucaba mas con su propio cuerpo.

Era imposible quedarse ahí sin hacer nada, inconscientemente le toco la frente había olvidado en el estado en el que se encontraba en ese momento sintió como su mano se detenía, estaba tocándola y un leve hormigueo en su mano con el que sintió que aquel contacto verdad, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al mismo tiempo que su mano recorría la mejilla de Tenten y su pulgar se detuvo en la comisura de sus labios, mientras ella temblaba y lo hacía aun más.

—Algunos olvidan que están muertos y se quedan aquí vagando por siempre, no caigas en ese agujero Neji

Una voz que reconocía completamente resonó en la habitación, se sorprendió que en ese momento en el que volvía a recordarlo todo, su mano ya no tocaba a la castaña la atravesaba de nuevo como en otras ocasiones, asustado retiro su mano bruscamente y la miro, aquel hormigueo había desaparecido no recordaba no sentía nada.

—¿Que ha sido eso? —miro hacia lo oscuro de la habitación donde se encontraba el dueño de la voz, Hizashi —la pude tocar, la sentí...

— No es real, no te dejes llevar por tus recuerdos, abre los ojos sentiste a una Tenten como querías sentirla, como la recordabas, ignorando que su cuerpo está en una temperatura mayor en estos momentos.

Era verdad cayó en cuenta que su piel era cálida como él la recordaba el día en que murió, cuando le prometió que regresaría sano y salvo de la guerra para después verse recordó que había tomado su mejilla. Pero en este momento ella tenía temperatura, su padre estaba en lo cierto no era lo mismo que había sentido en ese entonces, no era real.

—¿Por que el vaso se rompió? —pregunto seriamente después de haber asimilado lo anterior.

—Somos energía Neji, somos parte de este mundo aun sin la conexión de un cuerpo, los objetos carecen de esta energía podemos tener contacto con ellos porque pasamos nuestra energía a través de ellos, en cambio un cuerpo tiene su propia energía, nos repelen.

—Mi conexión con Tenten... ¿cómo se supone que puedo averiguar qué es si ni siquiera puedo tocarla?

—Tienes que ver más de cerca, no puedo responder a todas las preguntas, solo soy un guía estoy cuando lo necesites no cuando lo requieras tú—dio un paso hacia atrás donde estaba la completa oscuridad de la habitación y desapareció dejando al chico, noto que su padre se había ido pero Tenten seguí ahí templando con temperatura sonrojada por la misma razón. El chico supuso que era imposible estar completamente dormida, así que si quería salir de ahí y arreglar todo de una vez tenía que hacer algo tarde o temprano.

Tomo las sabanas con las que ella se cubría, no sintió el roce, no sentía la sensación que el ya conocía cuando estaba vivo, pero no le importo no volvería a caer en eso, jalo de las sabanas de manera brusca logrando lo que quería descubrirla tirando la sabana por los suelos, ella se sobre salto asustada observando lo que había pasado esperando ver a alguien como el causante de eso pero no vio absolutamente nada. Respiraba con dificultar se sentía tan caliente que ya tenía frío su cuerpo estaba débil cuando se paro para levantar las sabanas sus piernas flaquearon y cayó al suelo sosteniéndose del borde de la cama. El chico seguía observándola seriamente no era su intención asustarla con algo fuera de sí a media noche, tan solo quería llamar su atención para que ella tomara el medicamento. Así que lo que pensó fue hacerla levantarse y darse cuenta de que necesitaba tomarlo, la conocía y sabia que reflexionaría algo lógico, sin embargo ella se quedo sentada en el frío suelo cerca de la mesa de noche donde se encontraba el vaso con agua, así que decidió hacer otra cosa que llamara su atención tiro las medicinas que rodaron hasta quedar a la vista de ella quien escucho un pequeño ruido cuando se cayó al suelo rodando partiéndose en dos.

La chica lo observo por unos segundos sin razonar lo suficiente se dio cuenta de que debía de tomar la pastilla.

—va…le... ya...ya…entendí... —susurro con dificultad para si misma estiro su mano temblorosa tomando los dos pequeños pedazos de pastilla y los dirigió a su boca con dificultad y las metió después tomo con dificultad el vaso de agua y trago el agua de una sola empinada de su brazo sin importarle que se había mojado toda la cara y el pecho, lo dejo de nuevo en la mesa empujándolo para que no se cayera desde una de las esquinas, se levanto temblando y recogió la sabana del piso y se tiro en la cama medio cubriéndose con ella, el cansancio y la fiebre hizo que ella se durmiera de nuevo, Neji espero unos minutos para que ella durmiera profundamente para no asustarla al tomar las sabanas y cubriéndola de la manera correcta un movimiento de ella por inercia se acorruco de lado ella dejando un espacio frente a ella. El chico se quedo mirándola mientras dormía se acostó en el espacio vacío, y la observo, solo la observo toda la noche, observo como su respiración poco a poco se controlo al pasar las horas, observo el sonrojo causado por la fiebre desaparecer poco a poco, observo cómo sus labios se abrían de momentos en la noche solo para pronunciar su nombre en un susurro llamándolo, la observo como nunca lo había hecho y como siempre lo había querido hacer y lo que vio en todos esos momentos en aquella fría noche fue solamente a una chica, aquella chica que lo había hecho sonreír de nuevo desde que perdió a su padre, aquella chica por la que daría todo por estar para siempre con ella formando una familia y un futuro, y en ese preciso momento pensó en todos los años desperdiciados en no estar con ella cuando era lo único que amaba en esta vida e incluso en la eternidad.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, estaré actualizando en un tiempo más, si siguen mi otro fic Hana estaré actualizado pronto no se preocupen ;) no lo he dejado olvidado solo que no he tenido el tiempo suficiente :( gracias por la comprensión y la espera y mil gracias por comentar los amo, todos sus comentarios me hacen seguir escribiendo no dejen de hacerlo ;) me despido por el momento.<p>

Yonde kurete arigatō! (¡Gracias por leer!)

Espero verlos en el siguiente capítulo, cuídense!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Emmm je je… si lo sé no se enojen pero realmente he tenido dificultades para continuar esta historia pero aquí estoy para terminarla, tuve problemas de inspiración gracias a una ruptura amorosa y no venia ninguna idea a mi cabecita, aparte la uni y respirar apenas podía pero ya estoy mejor y continuare mis historias desde ahora:3 para los que siguen Hana estaré actualizando pronto y de esta historia queda decir que este es el penúltimo capítulo para ella espero que disfruten de este episodio me costó escribirlo dadas las circunstancias pero aquí está, espero que les guste y puedan dejarme cualquier comentario acerca de este capítulo.

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía lo revisé lo mas que pude.

Sin más por el momento aquí el penúltimo capítulo.

* * *

><p>Los rayos del sol traspasaban a través de las ramas de un árbol en donde el chico estaba apoyado con los ojos cerrados que se abrieron al escuchar el sonido de ramas secas quebrándose cuando alguien las aplastaba con sus pasos al acercarse a él.<p>

—Neji— y ahí se encontraba mirándola fijamente a los ojos color chocolate en los que se perdía secretamente cada vez que tenía contacto con ellos, se había cambiado de ropa igual que todos, igual que él la ropa Jounin y la banda de la gran alianza shinobi, segundos después ella prosiguió hablando algo agitada por haber corrido—siento haberte hecho esperar es que estaba preparando todo mi equipo para...

Se detuvo bajando la mirada y tomo su codo derecho por detrás con su mano izquierda en expresión incomoda, era cierto que a nadie le gustaba la palabra que venía en aquella oración.

La palabra "Guerra" significaba un sacrificio grande que llevaba a una victoria o una derrota pero aquello era pan de día en la vida de ellos, eran ninjas y ahí los había llevado el destino a una guerra inevitable.

— ¿Querías verme para algo? ¿Quieres que traiga a Lee y a Gai-sensei también? —Él solo la observo captando cada detalle de ella desde el chaleco Jounin no la hacía justicia a su cuerpo parecía más robusta y así era con todas las kunoichis hasta lo que más le llamo la atención que fue que no llevaba el pelo amarrado, estaba suelto como pocas veces lo había visto le caía como cascada en los hombros y más largo de lo que siempre se había imaginado.

— No, quería hablar contigo a solas— se separó del árbol y camino hacia ella para quedar unos cuantos pasos a ella quien no quitaba su mirada confundida de el— ¿no te amarrarás el cabello?— fue una pregunta formulada en su mente que salió en voz alta y hasta él se sorprendió de alguna manera de haberlo dicho, siempre hablaba más de la cuenta cuando estaba a solas con ella.

— ¿Ah?— fue cuando ella cayó en cuenta de lo que él acababa de decir, toco un mechón de su cabello castaño y sonrió— ¿Esto? emmm… es solo que... decidí apurarme para venir...estabas esperando...y odias esperar... y yo no tuve tiempo de peinarme... pero tienes razón tengo que recogerlo o será solo un estorbo.

El corazón de Tenten se detuvo por completo cuando vio pasar la sombra de la mano derecha de Neji quien tomo un mechón de su cabello.

— Deberías tenerlo así más seguido— su tono fue serio al cabo de unos segundos después la mano bajo de nuevo a su posición normal, la castaña estaba violentamente sonrojada tenia al Hyuga a un paso de ella y trato de ocultar su sonrojo desviado la mirada pero no pudo hacerlo era demasiado tarde decidió interrumpir aquel incomodo momento aunque solo tartamudeando.

— Yo... tu... ¿que... es lo que querías hablar?— dijo aun con la mirada desviada claro que él era un genio y seguramente ya se había dado cuenta de su vergüenza y se sentía como una tonta siendo tan evidente.

— Quería saber cómo estabas tomando todo esto— dijo de manera seria, un leve tono de preocupación sobresalto la imaginación de Tenten.

— Estaré bien— sonrió de la manera típica, el rubor desapareció de repente y Neji se sintió decepcionado por un segundo pero luego al ver que se puso en su lugar una sonrisa entusiasmada y un tono más seguro se tranquilizó— mi escuadrón no es débil aparte me muero por usar mis nuevas armas en combate lástima que no estés ahí para verlas, te perderás mi gran debut— sonrió orgullosa.

El sonrió ligeramente aquella actitud era típica de ella, la confianza era siempre su compañera junto con una sonrisa despreocupada y uno que otro regaño a Lee definitivamente se encontraba bien.

— Si y tu del mío— respondió de manera provocativa.

— Estarás en el escuadrón Hinata protegiéndola ¿no es así?— preguntó la castaña más seria con una media sonrisa a lo que él asintió con la cabeza

— Es mi deber protegerla.

—Entonces da lo mejor de ti escuchaste— sonrió mientras lo miraba— recuerda aquellos dos mallas verdes estarán hiperactivos también será mi deber darles un golpe a cada uno para tranquilizarlos— dijo con una cara de irritación seguramente recordando a Lee y a Gai-sensei a lo que Neji solo rió de manera discreta.

—Dales uno doble por mi quieres—menciono.

— Claro que si lo único que harán es que pasemos vergüenza frente a las otras aldeas suficiente es...—bufó molesta.

—Tenten... —la llamó interrumpiéndola en un tono serio y ella dejo sus caras de molestia para mirarlo atentamente—debes prometerme que no harás nada estúpido que arriesgue tu vida.

—Neji...— después de pronunciar su nombre sintió como él tomaba su mejilla suavemente tanto que ella creyó que estaba en un sueño después se acerco a su rostro para unir sus labios a los de ella, suavemente los movió con miedo a no ser correspondidos pero para su sorpresa ella sí lo hizo no duro mucho antes de que necesitaran aire, cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo para verla él sonrió al ver que la chica estaba sonrojada y a sus ojos le parecía lo más tierno que había visto en su joven vida, ella se quedó con los ojos cerrados hasta que los abrió suavemente encontrándose con los ojos aperlados de Neji.

—Nej... —trato de pronunciar pero al sentir los dedos del chico sobre su boca impidiendo que hablara haciéndola callar al instante, ella notó como un leve sonrojo se asomaba en las mejillas del Hyuga sin embargo jamás perdió la mirada seria hacia ella.

—Tan solo no digas nada— le pidió con la mirada sombría, él mismo tenía miedo de perder su amistad por solo actuar sin pensar— quiero que te olvides de esto y lo recuerdes hasta después de la guerra.

Metió la mano a su bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y tomó la mano de Tenten abriéndola y cerrándola con una tela negra cuadrada en ella, la chica solo miró y vio que era la banda original de Konoha del chico, todos la habían sustituido por la banda de la alianza.

—Asegúrate de devolvérmela después de la guerra hasta ese momento si nos volvemos a encontrar en ella no pienses ni me hables de esto o lo negare, ¿entiendes?

La chica estaba en shock por lo que había pasado pero asintió de inmediato.

—Bien, nos reuniremos cuando todo esto acabe debes prometérmelo—ella no hablo solo asintió de nuevo, Neji sonrió levemente y acarició un mechón de su cabello—amárratelo tenemos que irnos a nuestros puestos.

Dicho esto se separó de ella y la paso de largo en dirección al campamento.

Ella reaccionó de inmediato.

— ¿Sólo yo cumpliré con lo que digas?—cuestionó intrigada.

—Yo sólo puedo prometerte que todo estará bien—su mirada se ensombreció sin dejar de caminar pero ella no pudo verlo.

— ¿Qué clase de promesa es esa? — le gritó enojada lo que hizo que él se detuviera en su camino sin voltear a verla.

— La que te retó a no romper —respondió seriamente y siguió su camino dejando a Tenten confundida, él sabia que ella le gustaban los retos más que a nada y siempre la provocaba segundos después apretó los puños y cerró los ojos gritando enojada de nuevo.

—¡Entonces tu también promételo! ¡Promete que me veras después de que todo esto pase!

Y se dio cuenta que estaba sola en aquel pedazo de bosque apretó los puños y sintió la punzada de la banda de metal que sostenía la miro, esa banda era preciada para él y lo sabía, esa banda valía más para él que nada ya que su propio padre se la había dado antes de morir.

Empezó a caminar decidida a cumplir con su promesa no hablaría más de ello hasta que terminara la guerra, en ese momento jamás se imaginó lo que significaban aquellas palabras que Neji había dicho antes de dejarla sola ni tampoco que serian las últimas.

Abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo con la respiración un poco agitada, se encontraba arropada entre las sábanas, no recordaba nada de la noche anterior solo partes en donde vio a Kankuro en su habitación y un fuerte dolor de cabeza todo parecía normal sólo un día más hasta que un balde de agua fría la trajo de vuelta a la normalidad, él ya no estaba se había ido y sólo quedaban memorias de él y uno que otro sueño desesperado como el que acababa de tener.

Neji sólo observo a Tenten levantarse con una mirada fría mientras se arreglaba para salir, paso toda la noche admirándola mientras ella entre sueños suspiraba su nombre una y otra vez él recordó la última vez que la vio y la beso no se arrepentía de nada salvo no haberlo hecho antes.

Su curiosidad despertó cuando Tenten tomó varios pergaminos y los colocó en la cama ya tendida, los que necesitaba los puso en sus bolsillos ninjas de manera rápida junto con varios kunai para meterlos en brazos y piernas donde tenía bandas negras especiales a la medida de las armas pequeñas.

Neji noto que su cabello seguía suelto y cubría sus ojos en una mirada sombría inmediatamente él frunció el ceño sabía que algo andaba mal, la forma en que Tenten se había arreglado era igual a cuando iban de misión en el equipo Gai.

Finalmente Tenten terminó de arreglar cosas y se detuvo frente a un espejo que formaba parte de un mueble en su habitación donde el tocador permanecía en desorden poco común, era la primera vez para Neji en esa habitación y pudo comprobar lo sencilla que era la castaña mientras que otras chicas quizá tenían maquillaje y cremas en un tocador como ese, Tenten tenía diversos pergaminos regados, tinta y papel para elaborarlos, la madera manchada de la tinta agregaba un toque más sucio a aquel desorden, por un lado, una lámpara pequeña y dos portaretratos, observó como uno era del equipo Gai y en el otro había una pequeña Tenten abrazada de una mujer mayor de cabellos castaños que el supuso que era su madre.

No perdió el más mínimo detalle ni cuando Tenten tomó la banca y se sentó frente a aquel mueble tomando un pedazo de papel para pergamino extendiéndolo para después tomar la brocha remojada en tinta y dibujar símbolos con precisión en aquel papel, algo lo seguía inquietando, el silencio y las acciones de ella no eran normales, algo falló en la precisión de la chica y el pergamino quedó arruinado atravesado por una línea de tina accidental y ajena al sello se detuvo en el instante que se dio cuenta y arrugó el pergamino con una sola mano tirándolo de manera brusca a un lado de ella, colocó otro papel e inicio de nuevo equivocándose por segunda vez y cuando inicio el tercero se detuvo justo cuando el papel estaba cerca del la brocha con tinta escurriendo gotas de ella para finalmente explotar y levantarse de manera brusca mientras con una mano tiraba todos los pergaminos la lámpara e incluso los porta retratos cayeron al suelo incluyendo la tinta que se derramó encima de todo, ella se quedó inmóvil frente al mueble como en el principio.

—Has hecho todo un desastre— Neji suspiro de manera casada e irritada con el ceño fruncido sentado en la cama en donde había estado observándolo todo y decidió decirlo evidente aunque nadie lo oyera— sabes que la tinta no se quita tan fácil y ya salpicó tu ropa y mancho pergaminos nuevos, eres una tonta.

La chica sólo se limitó a levantar todos los pergaminos y los pedazos de vidrio del tintero colocándolos en una bolsa negra que tiro a la basura, después tomo un trapo y trato de limpiar el suelo de tinta por último recogió la lámpara, la brocha y se dio cuenta que sólo quedaban los portaretratos que se encontraban rotos, el de su madre y ella no tanto así que lo levantó rápidamente y lo puso de nuevo en el mueble, pero se detuvo antes de tomar el del equipo Gai el cual había terminado partido en secciones y manchado de tinta, una grieta pasaba justo a la mitad de él y se abría en miles de secciones de vidrio roto pero no le importo lo sostuvo en sus manos viéndolo por segundos e incluso minutos, ella solo apretó los dientes.

—Eres un idiota... —soltó en casi un susurro con los labios temblorosos pero Neji alcanzó a oírlo perfectamente.

—Lo sé—dijo suavemente sintiéndose culpable.

Un llamado a la puerta los sorprendió a los dos.

—¡Tenten! soy yo Kankuro ábreme.

Neji frunció el ceño casi de inmediato.

—Estoy bien Kankuro ya me siento mejor gracias—gritó Tenten para ser escuchada.

—Bien me alegro pero me gustaría que me abrieras para comprobarlo—respondió después de unos minutos la chica apretó los labios en una mueca de incomodidad.

—Dame un segundo— respondió casi al instante, rápidamente tomó algo de su mueble que Neji reconoció de inmediato.

Tenten, aún sin amarrarse el pelo castaño, se colocó la banda de Neji alrededor de su muñeca derecha enrodando la tela en su brazo y con ayuda de su boca que sostenía una punta jaló de la misma ajustando el amarre que había hecho para después cubrirla con la manga de su traje ninja, mientras que a su lado sin ser visto el Hyuga memorizó cada detalle y la siguió con la mirada aún cuando abrió la puerta para poder salir.

Cuando Tenten abrió la puerta y se encontró con Kankuro quien la miró con extrañeza cuando esta cerró la puerta sin mirarlo a la cara lo pasó de largo no sin antes parar por unos segundos hablar con un tono sin cuidado.

—¿Ves? Estoy bien— y siguió caminando bajando las escaleras y saliendo a las calles de Konoha con Neji siguiéndola.

—Oye espera— el chico de los tatuajes gritó alcanzándola, ella se detuvo dejando que él la alcanzara— ¿Adónde vas? ¿Estás segura de que estas bien?

—Si lo estoy— enseguida Tenten lo miró y le sonrió de manera amigable como siempre lo hacía cuando hablaba con alguien.

—Emmm si... —dijo Kankuro mientras la miraba rascándose la cabeza apenado— me preguntaba si…quisieras ir a desayunar por ahí…conmigo y con Temari claro…tal vez necesites platicar.

—Lo siento…—ella ensombreció la mirada de nuevo volteándose— pero veras tengo algo de prisa el Hokage me llamo debo irme.

Y se fue apresurando el paso para que el chico no la alcanzara, así es se dirigía a la torre del Hokage quien ahora era Kakashi, pero no la había llamado eso es algo que ella sabia y sin que lo tomara en cuenta Neji también quién la seguía con suma curiosidad mientras apretaba los puños.

Tenten no observó a su alrededor mientras recorría el camino, mantenía la mirada baja evitando así tener contacto con cualquier persona conocida que quisiera hablarle, sin darse cuenta del tiempo que se había tardado en llegar ya se encontraba enfrente de la puerta de la oficina, sin vacilar abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a Kakashi sentado en el escritorio que estaba cubierto de papeles todos ellos desordenados, inmediatamente cuando entró el Hokage le dirigió la media mirada que lo caracterizaba aun con una máscara cubriéndole la mitad de su rostro.

—¡Oh! Hola Tenten— dijo en característico tono amable saludando con su mano derecha mientras que con la otra sostenía un papel que leía al momento— dime ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Ella lo supo al momento el que Kakashi la miró un poco decepcionado al preciso instante en el que entró a su oficina, que esperaba a otra persona.

—Yo... yo... — apretó los dientes insegura de aquello pero luego apretó con fuerza su mano derecha en la que tenia la banda y soltó sin más— quiero una misión

Kakashi no respondió por unos segundos sólo se quedo viéndola de manera al final suspiro cansado mientras tomaba otro papel revisándolo.

—Puedes ayudar a reconstrucción de la aldea…

—Aceptare lo que sea mientras sea fuera de la aldea—El Hokage volvió a mirarla de manera seria mientras ella se mantenía con la mirada firme aunque le temblaran las piernas volvió apretar su mano derecha recordando el por qué estaba ahí.

Para Neji dos palabras fueron claves para saber que todo estaba mal "fuera de la aldea" frunció el ceño preguntándose que estaría pensando ella al decir eso.

El Hokage desvió la mirada hacia los papeles en la mesa sin decir ni una sola palabra continuó con su trabajo mientras ella permanecía en el mismo lugar sólo observando y pensando que quizás eso significaba un no por parte de él, sus piernas flaquearon para regresar a la puerta pero antes de moverse escucho una respuesta.

—Tengo una sobre llevar unos tratados firmados a la aldea de junto es demasiado fácil pero es lo que tu pides—estiró la mano poniendo enfrente de su escritorio dos pergaminos enrollados, ella se aproximó a tomarlos—pero debes llevar a alguien contigo a Hinata o a Naruto.

—Gracias— el Hyuga observó con atención a la castaña normalmente los ojos de Lee y ella se iluminaban cuando tenían una misión por más sencilla que fuera pero esta vez había un pequeño vacío en ellos.

La castaña comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con el Hokage viéndola a sus espaldas.

—Tenten—llamó Kakashi haciendo que esta se detuviera sin voltear a verlo— hacer un sacrificio a veces es dejar ir a algo que amas por protegerlo—suspiro cansado— no se si te sirva de algo pero eso fue lo que Neji hizo por esta aldea.

La chica no habló se limitó apretar más el puño de la mano derecha sintiendo la tela y el metal de la banda lastimándose segundos después abandonó la oficina con la mirada ensombrecida aún apretando su mano derecha caminando lo más rápido posible como si su piel quemara al estar en ese lugar.

* * *

><p>Y bueno hasta aquí el capitulo no se enojen estaré actualizando en una semana o menos, ya tengo el final pensado solo tengo que agregar un toque de magia de escritora ya saben inspiración para la redacción ;)<p>

**Noni:** Gracias por tu comentario! me alegro tanto que te guste mi fic, estoy publicando algo tarde por las razones que ya comente pero espero que todavía puedas leer esto y seguir leyendo el fic hasta el final, lamentablemente no revivieron a Neji en el manga pero bueno podemos seguir haciendo fanfics para revivirlo nosotras jaja espero verte por aquí de nuevo!

**sunnynara:** si estas leyendo esto en serio siento haber tardado tanto espero que sigas leyendo este y el ultimo capitulo, no te preocupes por lo masoquista yo te acompaño jaja espero verte pronto por aquí gracias por comentar enserio:3 saludos cuídate!

**Leidy:** Muchas gracias por tu doble comentario veo que te gustó, lamento haberme tardado tanto en continuarlo pero se que tu leerás esto hasta el final confió en ti! ;) estaré comentando en tus historias vi una que me fascinó espera mi comentario;) gracias de nuevo espero que te guste este capitulo y el último que publicare en una semana o menos :3 un saludo! cuídate!

Yonde kurete arigatō! (¡Gracias por leer!)

Espero verlos en el último capítulo, ¡cuídense!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hey! ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy aquí como prometí trayéndoles el último episodio, espero que lo disfruten yo lo hice al escribirlo, siéntense en un lugar cómodo y a leer:3

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kashimoto. Se prohíbe el plagio de la historia que si me pertenece de principio a fin.

Sin más por el momento espero que disfruten de este ultimo capitulo, espero sus comentarios y que sea de su agrado. Disculpen los errores ortográficos lo revise lo mas que pude.

* * *

><p>La lluvia la empapó de pies a cabeza, aún se encontraba con el cabello suelto que caía como una cascada pesada de agua en sus hombros, saltaba de rama en rama hacia su destino, iba sola no quería a nadie más con ella nadie que no fuera él, apretó los labios y acepto que estaba sola, después se preocuparía por la reprimenda del Hokage al no decirle a Hinata o Naruto de la misión tal vez después o tal vez nunca porque si todo salía como lo había planeado en su mente no volvería a Konoha.<p>

Se detuvo justo en la entrada de la aldea vecina salpicando con sus pies el agua que se hacía lodo, el aviso de su llegada se había extendido por el Hokage ya que un chico la recibió de inmediato, fue una misión fácil tanto como necesaria para salir de la aldea y ya se encontraba de regreso necesitaba resguardarse de la lluvia y encontró una cueva aun con la mirada seria se sentó contra la pared de piedra abrazando sus pies sintiendo frió por estar empapada.

Él se sentó a su lado aunque no en la misma posición el doblo una rodilla sobre la que puso su mano derecha y su otro pie yacía extendido en el suelo como su mano izquierda.

—Deberías de haberte resguardado en la aldea—el silencio era algo de lo que el disfrutaba más en vida, tal vez por eso se estaba acostumbrando a ese silencio en el que no hay respuesta, ahora hablaba con Tenten como si esta lo oyera, pero esa era la más mínima de sus preocupaciones la chica temblaba de frío no había comido nada y ahora como Neji supuso ella no regresaría a la aldea, ¿pero qué podía hacer él en ese estado? la respuesta era nada sólo observar los más mínimos detalles, si existía el infierno Neji quería saber qué clase de sufrimientos superarían el de ese momento.

—Eso es...—afirmó con la mirada baja sonrió burlándose de sus ideas—el infierno... estoy ahí ¿no es así?

Desde que entraron a aquella cueva el sintió su presencia era muy cálida y era lo más cercano experimentaba Neji a sentir de nuevo, la presencia sonrió.

—No Neji en el infierno no puedes ver ni estar con la persona que más quieres—afirmó Hizashi—nos pasamos la vida preocupándonos por cosas como esas, que haré mañana o pensando más en el pasado que en lo que estás viviendo en ese momento hacemos de ese presente un infierno nosotros mismos.

—Si tan solo...le hubiera dicho... —apretó los puños y frunció el ceño.

—El hubiera no existe Neji, pero puedes pensar en los momentos especiales con ella.

— ¿Qué pasara... —se detuvo antes de completar y miró a la chica que temblaba de frío— con ella?... —su mandíbula se tensionó enojado—estoy del otro lado del hilo...

Pensó en todo imaginándoselo cerrando los ojos en su cabeza después de la guerra regresando a la aldea mandando al diablo su orgullo besándola de nuevo, discutiendo con Hiashi-sama acerca de su relación, pidiéndole en una noche de estrellas de manera cortante a su estilo que se casaran y sobre todo se vio a si mismo sonriendo a medias cada noche al observarla dormir con el cabello desordenado y un poco de ojeras mientras que él tocaba suavemente una pequeña pancita dura respingando cuando logre sentir una patada a través de ella, pero después imagino algo peor, visualizó un funeral y abrió los ojos dejando de pensar sin averiguar si era de Hinata o Naruto.

—Los hilos rojos están hechos desde un principio de la vida—Hiazhi hablo de manera suave— solo pueden romperse con la muerte, ella puede interferir con otra persona atada a un hilo diferente pero esa persona siempre encontrara el otro extremo dejando a tu amiga sola, puede pasar muchas veces o ninguna eso depende de ella.

Pensó en lo cruel que seria para Tenten todo eso que él había provocado, no era justo hacerla sufrir de esa manera.

Iba a hacer más preguntas pero la chica al pararse lo interrumpió caminando hacia el interior de la cueva temblando aún de frío, él hizo lo mismo y la siguió sin tomar en cuenta que la presencia había desaparecido.

La castaña tuvo que recargarse en la pared de piedra para poder ver el camino el cual seguir, la humedad casi la asfixiaba y el frío tendría consecuencias en un futuro, pero ¿quién era ella para pensar en un futuro?

La cueva era extensa y llevaba a un precipicio sin fondo que apenas se podía ver a centímetros del borde donde la chica estaba parada con la mirada ensombrecida.

Neji veía estupefacto la escena, eso no podía terminar de esa manera, no para ella.

—Dime que no lo hará—estaba más enojado que nunca en su vida, enojado y asustado.

—No puedo decirte eso Neji— manteniendo su distancia se encontraba de nuevo su padre con una voz serena.

—Maldita sea— si nadie lo ayudaba el haría algo por sí mismo, trató de apartar a Tenten pero sus manos atravesaban su cuerpo.

—Es inútil—volvió a hablar con serenidad su padre.

—No hagas esto—el chico susurro suplicando.

—¿Hacer qué? —cuestionó de manera cortante haciendo que Neji se enojara aún más.

—¡Esto! — perdió la seriedad señalando a Tenten que seguía parada en la misma posición—no me hagas verlo, dime la forma de detenerlo.

—Solo tú puedes—y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había ido de nuevo.

—Maldición— apretó los puños enojados y volteo a ver a Tenten.

La chica se encontraba en el borde del vacío preparada para saltar de un paso, pensó en Konoha en sus amigos probablemente habrían lagrimas pero después lo superarían, ella se convenció que sería al contrario para ella su vida seguiría ningún curso, ni siquiera para valorarla de un momento a otro llego a sentirse nada, en unos años todos sus amigos tendrán una familia y ella seguiría con una cicatriz muy grande y por consiguiente la dejarían sola. Siempre había estado sola, no tenia familia ni nada parecido, realmente había amado a Neji desde que lo conoció sólo le gustaba pero al descubrir que respiraba otra vez cada vez que lo veía o estaba con él supo que estaba enamorada, no creyó amar a nadie así después sólo sería una imitación barata de ese sentimiento.

Y cuando la beso aquella tarde en el bosque el mundo destrozado de Tenten se vino arriba al igual que segundos paso a ser destrozado de nuevo y peor cuando vio caer muerto a distancia, no podía perdonarse a sí misma por haber amado a consta de depender de alguien, ella siempre había sido fuerte y orgullosa como para levantarse sola, pero esta vez no podía, no veía sentido a levantarse si no podía ver esos ojos peculiares de nuevo, no aceptaría haberse enamorado de esa manera, no se puede perdonar a ella misma por no valer nada en aquellos momentos, dio un paso viendo como los pequeños cimientos de roca en el borde caían sin rumbo.

—Tenten... por favor escúchame—el Hyuga pensó en todo y decidió confiar en ella— se que puedes hacerlo, escucha no lo hagas...

Nada, ella no lo escuchaba, no estaba funcionando y por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer, empezó a entrar un sentimiento desconocido para él, el miedo despertó.

—No lo hagas— volvió a repetir— tienes que vivir... — se acercó a ella de manera delicada se coloco a sus espaldas y extendió su brazo para trata de tocar el de ella que se encontraba temblando, de todas las palabras que pudo haber dicho soltó sin más— te amo.

Susurro justo en el momento en que su mano toco la de Tenten esta vez sin atravesarla, la chica dio respingo abriendo los ojos sintiendo aquel contacto, lo que pareció un susurro del viento se articulo en palabras para ella pertenecientes de una voz que no era de cualquiera, sus labios temblaron más que todo su cuerpo al pronunciar su nombre.

—Neji... —dijo girándose sobre sí misma para solo ver un resplandor en su mano izquierdas, desafortunadamente al encontrarse en el borde del vacío esta dio un paso en falso perdiendo inmediatamente el equilibrio cayendo, la sensación cálida en su mano no desapareció en ningún momento, eh incluso la ayudo al estar suspendida en el aire alguien la sostenía de la impresión se desmayo por segundos volviendo en sí abriendo poco a poco los ojos.

—No—mascullo Neji quien la sostenía desde el borde— no te dejare hacer esto.

—Neji...— en definitiva lo que Tenten visualizó fue a Neji sosteniendo su mano sin embargo no lo creyó, cerrando otra vez los ojos convenciéndose a sí misma que era solo una ilusión y que alguien más trataba de salvarla y no lo iba a permitir—perdóname...

Sonrió para quién sea que fuese quien la sostenía y no distinguía, en ese momento los ojos de Neji te abrieron tanto como pudieron al ver en cámara lenta como su mano atravesaba de nuevo como en muchas ocasiones el brazo de Tenten haciéndola caer perdiéndose en la oscuridad y dejándolo a él sin aliento.

Una sombra paso travesando a Neji que solo vio una melena rubia perderse en las sombras al igual que Tenten.

—Na... —balbució incrédulo antes de ser interrumpido.

—¡Naruto-kun!— la voz de su prima hizo que volteara, ella se encontraba empapada de pies a cabeza y parecía cansada por haber corrido hacia ese lugar se acerco al borde con suma preocupación, en el fondo de la oscuridad se escucho un grito perteneciente al rubio.

—¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!— después solo se escucho un estruendo y mucho humo salió del fondo.

—¡Naruto-kun! —volvió a gritar Hinata pero esta vez recibió respuesta.

—Estoy bien Hinata, la tengo—una rana de mediano tamaño salto para quedar a un lado del borde con Naruto arriba de ella llevando a cierta castaña desmayada en sus brazos, él había invocado a la rana al momento de alcanzar a la chica para que se aferrara a la pared de piedra más cercana en la caída, inmediatamente la rana desapareció en humo y Naruto tomo a Tenten tendiéndola con cuidado en el suelo.

—Pff estuvo cerca—mencionó de manera casada el rubio tirándose boca arriba mientras se sostenía de sus dos brazos.

—Gracias Naruto-kun—dijo Hinata— de no haber sido por ti... —la chica de ojos aperlados se mordió el labio viendo a su amiga en el suelo, inmediatamente Hinata la reviso.

— ¿Está bien?— el portador de kyubi jadeando de cansancio miro a Hinata con preocupación, ella solo asintió al borde de las lágrimas.

—Esta... desmayada p-pero no está herida—fue cuando Hinata no pudo más y derramó lágrimas tapándose la cara mientras se encontraba arrodillada enfrente a su amiga—e-esto f-fue mi culpa.

Sollozó en silencio, a Naruto no le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorando y mucho menos a alguien tan fuerte como Hinata.

Hinata sintió como unos brazos la rodearon sorprendiéndose mientras lloraba como una niña, Naruto la precisión contra su pecho en forma protectora, él sabía cuánto había llorado ella tenía ojeras a la vista en estos últimos días aunque trataba de ocultarlas, el perder a alguien que consideraba su hermano había sido demasiado duro para ella.

—No es tu culpa—dijo suavemente— venga regresemos.

La Hyuga se separó lentamente limpiándose las lágrimas y miro al rubio que se quedó viéndola de manera tierna, esta se sonrojo al tenerlo tan cerca y este igual lo noto abriendo los ojos sonrojándose levemente aparto la mirada nervioso rascase con un dedo parte de la mejilla.

—Emm... creo de debemos irnos—dijo el rubio levantándose nervioso sin entender lo que sintió hace unos momentos, eran los primeros contactos con Hinata después de la guerra aún no entendía bien lo que sentía, pero si algo sabia es que a ninguna chica quería proteger más que a ella.

Naruto tomo a Tenten y la acomodo en su espalda, la Hyuga de igual manera ya estaba levantada después de haber desaparecido su sonrojo y secado sus lágrimas.

—Hinata todo estará bien hasta para ella, dattebayo— trato de sonreír de manera típica pero aun nervioso miro hacia chica sonrojándose más al verla asentir mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa leve.

"¿Pero qué rayos me pasa?" pensó el rubio desviando la mirada, Naruto comenzó a caminar fuera de la cueva, ya no llovía.

Neji se había quedado parado todavía cerca del borde, viendo todo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, no había ninguna expresión en su rostro, hace unos momentos cayó en el miedo de perder a la castaña y minutos después eso se había aliviado por las personas que él había salvado, fue como que salvar a Tenten era el pago por lo que había hecho por ellos.

Naruto y Hinata definitivamente estaban unidos por un hilo rojo que el rubio se encargaría de no romper.

Vio partir a Naruto dejando a tras a su prima quién antes de caminar observo al rubio delante de ella.

Fue cuando Neji se dio cuenta de que no debía de arrepentirse de nada de haberlos salvado.

—Gracias Naruto—dijo en tono serio con la mirada sombría— gracias Hinata-sama.

Un susurro en el viento golpeo a Hinata creyendo oír palabras estas formularon un agradecimiento, exasperada volteo hacia atrás creyendo encontrar a alguien, se sentía una presencia cálida y familiar para ella, la sintió desde que entro en la cueva y la sintió aquel día en el funeral, pero no vio nada detrás de ella, vio el fondo de la cueva y oscuridad, si le cuestionaban por algo como eso ella había jurado todo aquello lo hubiera mantenido en palabra hasta que se muriera, lo sentía, aquella presencia estaba ahí, algo le dijo que había alguien ahí cuando la castaña partió de la aldea sin permiso para poder realizar tal atrocidad, Hinata estaba segura de eso, sonrió a medias con mucha nostalgia, sabía que su primo no descansaría en paz hasta que Tenten estuviera en paz consigo misma y ella se lo debía a Neji así como su vida, decidida volvió a voltear hacia afuera y camino tras de Naruto, definitivamente pagaría su deuda haciendo entrar a su querida amiga en razón.

* * *

><p>Para su sorpresa abrió los ojos sintiendo dolor en todo su cuerpo, su vista empezó borrosa pero al final volvió a la normalidad visualizando cada detalle del techo blanco, no tenia que mirar alrededor para saber donde se encontraba, por el simple aroma a medicinas bastaba.<p>

Se tomo su tiempo para suspirar de manera cansada, estaba lista para todo lo que venía a continuación, antes de partir se imagino un escenario como ese en el que todos la calificaban como suicida y no confiaban en ella nunca más, vigilancia casi las veinticuatro horas del día asegurándose de que no lo volviera a hacer, se volvería una prisión y todo porque no hizo las cosas bien. Tensó su mandíbula y apretó sus puños pero al no notar la presión de algo en su mano derecha la observo de inmediato, la banda no se encontraba, se sentó en la cama con desesperación buscándola de un lado a otro, encontrando no solo la banda en la mesa a un lado de ella sino también a Hinata sentada en una silla al lado de a ella.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, de todas las personas posibles para que estuvieran ahí en esa habitación tan desagradable, tenía que ser la última a la que quería ver, más bien los últimos ojos que quería ver, lo último que quería recordar al ver aquellos ojos, sin embargo se mantuvo neutra.

—Hinata— dijo sonriendo a medias, conocía a su amiga si sonreía ella le contestaría así alivianando la situación, pero esta vez no fue así, Hinata no sonrió por el contrario escondió su mirada bajo sus flequillos, la castaña no dejo de sonreír pensando en que funcionaría para que la dejara en paz, no quería ver esos ojos nunca más— no debes preocuparte por mí, estaré bien, puedes irte seguramente tienes cosas mejores que hac…

Ni es sus locos sueños se hubiera imaginado lo que paso en ese instante, la Hyuga se levantó antes de que Tenten terminara de hablar y la castaña fue interrumpida por esta quién le dio una cachetada haciendo que volteara completamente su cara abriendo los ojos más sorprendida que nunca. Se hubiera esperado eso de cualquier otra de sus amigas pero nunca de ella.

Toco su mejilla enrojecida por el dolor, estaba impactada todavía y aun más cuando volteo a ver a su amiga quien tenía una cara realmente enojada, lágrimas en sus ojos y con su mano derecha en el final del camino recorrido para tal cachetada, enderezo está convirtiéndola en un puño que dirigió a su pecho.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?— dijo con una voz ligeramente alta y severa, en definitiva Tenten se encontraba desorientada totalmente, Hinata jamás había levantado tanto la voz en su vida por lo menos no delante de otros, se hizo cuestionar por un momento si realmente era ella la que estaba parada enfrente.

—Hi...nata…— solo eso alcanzó a decir antes de verla caer de nuevo en aquella silla que se encontraba al lado de su cama, apretaba los puños en sus rodillas dejando caer lágrimas en ella volteo a verla de nuevo con enojo.

—No tienes ningún derecho…— la castaña entendió de inmediato de lo que hablaba, sin embargo todas sus decisiones al fin de cuentas eran de ella.

—Esto… no tiene que ver contigo Hinata— su voz era neutra sin ninguna expresión, salvo una ligera sonrisa de dolor. La Hyuga apretó más sus puños.

— ¿No crees que tuve suficiente con perder a mi hermano ahora también tengo que perder a mi mejor amiga?— la miro con el ceño fruncido y ojos llorosos, se quedó boquiabierta al ver en ese estado a Hinata mientras ella seguía hablando con la voz temblorosa pero severa— si me culpas de esto está bien, ódiame y a Naruto-kun también, pero por favor no hagas esto nunca más, hieres a los que están a tu alrededor…—se detuvo por un ablandando su voz y al final con sus labios temblorosos pronuncio —…Neji-nissan no lo permitiría…

La voz de la ojiperla se ahogo en silencio, al igual que los pensamientos de Tenten, ninguna podría decir lo que haría el Hyuga si estuviera para verla en ese estado, seguramente pensaría en lo patética que se ve, pero sin duda Hinata tenía razón, Neji jamás permitiría hacer aquello. Fue cuando volteo a la Hyuga quien aun lloraba con los ojos entre los flequillos y sintió el dolor que ella llevaba, se estaba culpando por todo llevando una carga más grande que la de la castaña a sus espaldas, cargaba con la culpa de la muerte de alguien realmente apreciado para ella. Entendió de pronto la razón por la que no podía llorar por la muerte de Neji, no había aceptado nada de lo que pasaba por que quería llevar una carga ella misma sin ayuda de nadie, no había aceptado que el chico que había amado se había ido y no regresaría nunca.

—Hinata…—la llamo con un hilo de voz, esta volteo sorprendida parando sus lágrimas se encontró con una sonrisa de dolor en el rostro de su amiga, ella apretaba sostenía una mano apretando la otra sus labios temblaron al pronunciar nuevamente con un hilo de su voz— Neji no regresará, ¿verdad?

Lágrimas gruesas se mostraron por primera vez empapando el rostro de Tenten, lloro por el miedo a estar sola ya sin él, lloro de felicidad por aquel último beso y sobre todo lo hizo quebrándose a ella misma en miles de pedazos destrozando su orgullo al pedir ayuda de alguien más. Inmediatamente Hinata se levantó para abrazar a la castaña fuertemente.

—No, no volverá— fueron las últimas palabras pronunciadas entre las dos, Tenten lloro como una niña pequeña lo haría y la Hyuga la abrazo en todo momento.

* * *

><p>—Es todo Neji— Hizashi solo observo como el chico observaba sin ninguna expresión la escena de las dos chicas abrazadas.<p>

—No hice nada— dijo sin dejar de ver hacia Tenten.

—Quizás pienses eso pero es al contrario, ya puedes irte de este lugar, ya no te ata nada— y el tenia razón se sentida más ligero, en su mente no existían preocupaciones sobre la castaña, definitivamente ella estaría bien.

—Bien—pronuncio de manera rápida mirando por última vez a la castaña que hundía su rostro en el consuelo de su prima, se sentía listo para partir— vamos.

—Hay una cosa más Neji...— Hizashi sonrió hacia su hijo quién lo miro con extrañeza antes de que los dos desaparecieran.

* * *

><p>El viento no dejaba de soplar especialmente aquel día, a ella nunca le había gustado ese lugar, en ambiente frío que se sentía en el, pero después de todo se convirtió en un lugar cálido que visitaba todos los días. Un ramo de girasoles se asomaba en su mano derecha junto con una sonrisa al llegar a su destino en aquel campo abierto, lapidas de diferentes tamaños yacían en los suelos y para ella la más importante que se encontraba frente a ella. Quito el ramo marchito y las hojas de otras flores y las remplazó por los girasoles, así encendió incienso colocando sus manos en forma de oración, días que ya estaba recuperada de su decaída y estaba en paz consigo misma, decidió seguir adelante. Sin embargo le gustaba estar en aquella tumba gran parte de su tiempo libre era una manera de aliviar el dolor.<p>

En ocasiones Tenten no se encontraba sola en aquel lugar, siempre encontraba a alguien que visitaba una tumba como ella, personas que habían perdido alguien en la guerra la castaña no conversaba con ellas pero las veía de lejos comprendiendo como lloraban eh incluso el silencio que procesaban. Esta vez la anciana Kana visitaba a su hijo, esta volteo hacia la chica y sonrió amablemente Tenten le devolvió la sonrisa y la observo caminar hacia otra dirección. También había otra persona en aquel solitario cementerio que se dirigía en una dirección parecida a donde ella se encontraba, la castaña solo observo de reojo, se asemejaba a un chico de su edad más alto que ella pantalones café, una blusa que sobresalía debajo de la sudadera que era del mismo color que los pantalones y que con el gorro tejido en el cubría su cara completamente, sus manos permanecían en sus correspondientes bolsas de la sudadera, al parecer él se dio cuenta de la leve mirada de la chica ya que levanto su rostro ligeramente en su dirección sin distinguir gran parte de su cara. La castaña regreso a sus asuntos, no era su intención incomodar a nadie y mucho menos ser una chismosa.

Una brisa fuerte que revoloteo una trenza hecha en su cabello, así como su camisa china roja, mientras que el chico se colocaba en una tumba al lado de la de Neji se agacho llevando en su mano una flor blanca que Tenten no pudo reconocer, aquella tumba contaba con un recipiente para un ramo de flores al igual que las demás pero al verlo lleno de flores frescas el chico la coloco en la tumba.

Esto llamo la atención de la castaña por completo, ella sabía perfectamente quien estaba en aquella tumba, se leía aunque un poco borroso "Hizashi Hyuga" sin darse cuenta se quedo mirando la flor recién puesta.

—Es una peonia— la voz del chico rompió entre la brisa del viento leyendo los pensamientos de la chica que se dio cuenta de su error de inmediato.

—Yo… yo lo siento… fue imprudente de mi parte—volteo a su postura original.

—No importa—un tono seco, casi familiar pero irreconocible, la curiosidad de la castaña no pudo mantenerse oculta.

—Emmm… disculpa…tú ¿lo conocías? —pregunto sin mirarlo, este se encontraba al igual que ella de perfil.

—Sí, es alguien especial que conocí alguna vez—respondió de inmediato.

—Ya lo veo—dijo algo distraída, aun le picaba la curiosidad pero decidió que era mejor dejarlo de esa manera, pero él hablo de nuevo.

—¿Tú… pusiste las flores frescas?—afirmó refiriéndose a las que estaban puestas en la tumba de al lado, Tenten asintió de inmediato, se sintió un poco incomoda, no parecía el lugar indicado para hacer amigos— debe ser importante para ti.

—En realidad no lo conocí, aunque eso hubiera querido era alguien importante para Neji— sonrió a medias sacudiendo un poco de tierra de la tumba frente a ella, ni siquiera sabía por qué había dicho aquello a un extraño pero por alguna razón tenía una leve sensación de poder confiar en él.

—Neji Hyuga ¿eh? — se puso de cuclillas sin dejar de ver al frente, lo que pareció una leve sonrisa se asomo entre lo que se alcanzaba de ver de la cara del chico desconocido— ¿Qué fue él exactamente para ti?

Definitivamente no quería contestar a esa pregunta tan intima y mucho menos a un extraño, pero por el motivo que aun desconocía de su boca salió de manera inconsciente.

—No lo sé…—aguanto sus ganas de llorar sonriendo de manera triste— vengo aquí a diario para averiguarlo…

—Eso suena como un reto— la figura joven amplio más su sonrisa de manera burlona y se levantó justo en el momento en que Tenten abrió los ojos mirándolo sorprendida sobre esas palabras que acababa de pronunciar que le parecían tan familiares, demasiado, cuando se dio cuenta el chico había tomado camino en dirección contraria. La chica reaccionó de inmediato levantándose dio dos pasos y se detuvo al no estar segura de lo que estaba por hacer.

—¿Neji? —el chico paro de caminar y la castaña espero por alguna reacción de su parte, algo que le mostrara que estaba en lo correcto pero el viento se llevo sus palabras sin obtener ninguna respuesta se dio cuenta de su error avergonzada— yo… perdón… no fue mi intención… debes pensar que estoy loca…

—Supongo que… en otra vida podré amarte…—la capucha descubrió su cabeza por el viento y unos ojos aperlados se hicieron notar— Tenten.

La chica corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia Neji quién abrió los brazos recibiéndola, el momento exacto en que estos rodearon a la castaña, esta cayó de rodillas dejándose abrazar por la brisa del viento entre lágrimas y una sonrisa tranquilidad, Neji desapareció junto con un soplido del viento.

_—Hay una cosa más Neji…te dieron la oportunidad de despedirte—había dicho Hizashi con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de desaparecer._

* * *

><p>Bien supongo que no hay mucho que yo tenga que decir esperare sus comentarios.<p>

¿Qué les pareció el final? ¿Críticas constructivas o destructivas?

Gracias a los que siguieron esta corta y dramática historia dedicada a mi pareja favorita desde el principio y a los que la encontraron por ahí de camino a ser completada y a los que la leerán después de un tiempo.

Espero verlos en mis próximas historias :) ¡Cuídense mucho! Se despide Lucinda Prince:3


End file.
